Poole Entertainment
Background: Poole Entertainment was a British production founded in 1986 by Eddy Radiff and Jolie Balban. In 2014, Poole Entertainment was renamed "Dorset Entertainment Poole". 1st Logo (1982) Logo: On a background, the text closing film appeared and from of words the text logo: A''' '''POOLE ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION FX/SFX: None. Variant: The text was color on release. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appeared the closing credits from The Tooth of Cloud. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1986-1992) Nicknames: "Button Colors", "Poole Button" Logo: Diferrent the Colors, Button a Poole in P and L Color. On a black background, two orange, yellow and red lines of "electricity" form two, orange, yellow and red, 2D "shadows", one on top and one on bottom. Then the lines form an orange, yellow and red''' outline of "'''Poole" in between the "shadows". Then flashed and formed the text "Poole", and "Entertainment" fades in. FX/SFX: The rectangle was rounded the logo. Variant: The button is a colors. Music/Sounds: The entire jingle is used as the long version, and is in much better sound quality and plays at the correct speed. Availability: The variant is opening and closing in a TV series: Coboerfal, Volum Vampire and Nabirity Secrets and Film: Vaerco, Italy Roman, Calon Hero and Walk Toe. Scare Factor: The color was the red, orange and yellow. P and L is the Poole logo. 3rd Logo (1992-2008) Nicknames: "Circle Button", "Poole Circle" Logo: Diferrent the Circles, Circle in Poole. On a black background, a orange colored "Poole" (in the same design as before but in 3D) and circles zooms out and tilts back. Then the tilt logo stops and "Entertainment" fades in. FX/SFX: The circle was the line logo. Variant: The circle is a buttons. Music/Sounds: The jingle of 1986 logo appered in chorus. Availability: Apearred in Calon Hero: The X-2 Secret, The Harbour and others. Scare Factor: The circle is a shadow in three oranges and the Poole is a shadow in three oranges. 4th Logo (2008-2012) Nicknames: "Circle Ball I", "The Brilliant" Logo: We see a giant Red ball against a starry red gradient quickly rotate around counterclockwise, and the words "Poole" (in white) slowly rotate around clockwise. The rotate logo is stopped and "Entertainment" fades in. FX/SFX: The brilliant real is a circle balls and the Poole white. Variant: The brilliant is a first circle ball logo. Music/Sounds: The new jingle was realized with a real chorus of 2008 delivered to the logo and used. Availability: The variant in film Territory of Port Life, opening and closing the film in a first Circle Ball an a Brilliant. Scare Factor: The circle is a brilliant was first red logo. 5th Logo (2012-2014) Nicknames: "Circle Ball II", "The Space" Logo: On a black background, we see a dark sphere surrounded by a red light in a sky. The words "Poole" then rotates slowly. Like the 2008 logo, the rotate logo is also stopped and "Entertainment" fades in. FX/SFX: The space real is a circle balls and the Poole planet. Variant: The space is a second circle ball logo. Music/Sounds: A short version of the final Alliance Atlantis fanfare. Availability: The variant in film Ersity Hills and others. Scare Factor: The circle ball is a space was second red logo. Category:Dorset Media Group Category:Yourkids Productions Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:1982 Category:1987 Category:UK Productions